Summer Time
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: It's summer mabey a little summer romance...Anything could happen especially at the beach...


Summer Time:  
A little convincing  
  
Wow! I felt like writing so...well ya know.  
  
Inuyasha was sulking in his very big tree on his very favorite branch. It was getting close to the mid-year and it was getting very hot. He knew it was hotter than it had ever been before. So he looked and sniffed around. Kagome was in her time Miroku was with Sango and Shippo at Kaede's house. He could do it without interruptions. HE ran through the woods and stopped at a large river.  
  
He slipped off his coat and shirt than contemplated on taking his pants off but decided against it. (Sorri gurls I couldn't do that to poor Inuyasha) He dived in the river. The cool water felt welcoming to his hot flesh. He dived under the water and since he was a hanyou he had a larger lung span meaning he could stay under water longer than a human.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome slipped on her white cotton tank and a pair of blue jean shorts and her brown leather sandals. She put her hair up with an elastic and put her end-of-the-year-bracelet on. The year had ended and she had a long summer to look forward to, she had pulled off not going to summer school with her finals.  
  
Her family always went somewhere for the summer and this year they were going to. The board walk. Kagome thought of the rides and then of the beach. This year she wanted to bring Inuyasha along and her mother had said it would be fine but winced at how happy her two kids had been. "Kagome just no funny business" Kagome wanted to laugh, Inuyasha wouldn't do anything remotely funny to what her mother had thought, but had only said "Of course mom". Kagome walked to her well and jumped in without caring anything. When she got there the weather was hot but still not as hot as it had been at her home. She started to Kaede's hut.  
  
When she got there no one remembered seeing Inuyasha that day. Kagome instantly thought of Kikyo but dismissed it as 'stupid'. Kagome started to look for Inuyasha. She walked until she reached the third river she would have to wade through, she was thankful she had worn shorts. Her thighs were wet from wading through the past two rivers. She stopped when she saw Inuyasha's coat and shirt. She looked around but couldn't find him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha swam under the water until he felt short of breath. He pushed himself to the surface splashing everything...and everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha covered his ears when he heard a blood-curdling scream.  
  
"SHUTUP" Kagome stopped screaming when she heard Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"INUYASHA" She hugged his wet form. When she realized what she was doing she instantly pulled away from him.  
  
"You...um...scared me"  
  
"Obviously" he said he looked at her outfit then stopped when he saw her exposed legs and where the water had came off him on Kagome's white shirt. He blushed and looked away.  
  
"Wha...eep!" She looked at her shirt then turned around.  
  
"Um" both of them were blushing and didn't really know what to do. Inuyasha grabbed his outer coat and handed it to her he covered herself with it. When she had it secure she turned to him. 'Oh my god-ness' she stared at his exposed chest when she looked lower well...(what happens to guys when they get cold?) Kagome blushed again and turned around. She heard Inuyasha scream as he notices what she was staring at. Once everything was fixed they headed towards the hut.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" He grumbled from his corner.  
  
"Listen what I really came here to say was that...well since school is over for the summer..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well me and my family usually do something when school is over...this year we are going to a board walk-"  
  
"What's a board walk (I bet a bunch of you guys had the same question)  
  
"A board walk is a place where you have an amusement park right next to the beach and people can do anything at either"  
  
"What's an amusement park and a beach?"  
  
"Uh...a beach is where the ocean is and an amusement park is where there are games and prizes and rides" She could tell that he had no idea what she was talking about but he had lost interest in the subject  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"YOU DUMMY! I want you to go with me"  
  
"I don't wanna go" Kagome looked at him. She rolled her eyes, time for plan B. She lied down and rolled on her side her back to him.  
  
"Fine, I'll just ask Hojo" She muttered but knew he would be able to hear her.  
  
"Hojo?" Kagome smirked with her back to him  
  
"Just a guy..." She turned to face him. "He really wanted to come with me" she lifted herself on her elbow. "I really wouldn't mind...he seems like a good guy...a possible mate" She rolled over and waited for him to say something.  
  
"If I go this Hojo guy can't right?"  
  
"Yep, but that isn't a problem because you don't wanna go."  
  
"I changed my mind"  
  
"Nah!" She waved her hand. "I think I'll get along with Hojo better"  
  
"Kagome" he growled low and deadly.  
  
"Great I'll tell my mom you wanna come! Night Inuyasha" she rolled over. Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"By the way we need to get you some new clothes." 


End file.
